


Should we get rings then?

by Foorah



Category: Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foorah/pseuds/Foorah
Summary: “I have to ask Kakashi, why are you so insistent to push yourself over such a simple mission?”Kakashi remained quiet, turning his head to stare at the canopy.Iruka persisted. “Talk to me, please”.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hexadecimalrebooted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexadecimalrebooted/gifts).



The rain was relentless. Even the thick canopy of the forest did little to shelter Kakashi and Iruka from the downpour. But they pushed on, through the rain, through the mud, and through the night. It had been near 24 hours since they last took a break that was longer than 20 minutes. Iruka could see that it was beginning to take a toll on Kakashi, who was determined to return to Konoha by dawn despite the fact that the mission was not time sensitive.

 

Though their pace remained constant, Iruka noticed Kakashi’s unnecessary use of chakra to retain his grip as they sped across the slippery tree tops, and when he got close enough, the could hear Kakashi’s slight panting.

 

“Kakashi, I demand you to stop”, Iruka said as he grabbed Kakashi’s shoulder just before he had the chance to leap on to another branch.

 

Kakashi turned sharply and glared at Iruka, which was promptly ignored.

 

“Surely you’re not _tired_ are you?” Kakashi sneered.

 

“ _I_ am not, but _you_ are. Don’t try to deny it. I’m a field medic and a teacher, I can tell when someone is _lying_ ” Iruka said as he roughly pushed Kakashi against the tree. Iruka’s hand on his chest glowed green, whilst the fingers of his other hand were pressed against the side of his neck.

 

“Now shut up whilst I check you over. And don’t think I can’t tell when you’re trying to use chakra to lower your heart rate”.

 

Kakashi blushed, feeling both indignant and slightly ashamed as Iruka examined him.

 

Kakashi closed his eyes and let his head fall against the tree. He shut his eyes and focused on the sounds around him; the patter of rain onto the forest, a coursing river nearby, the croaking of fogs, and the sturdy breathing of Iruka. Kakashi found himself latching onto Iruka’s breathing, letting it soothe him into an almost meditative state. If Kakashi concentrated hard enough, he could just about feel the new Konoha wards and he tried to relax further.

 

They were already well within Fire Country territory and had already crossed through Konoha’s outer rim wards. It was one of the very first acts following the War – to fortify new wards with a simple but effective chakra web fuelled by the natural life force of the Forest itself. Though not sufficient to prevent trespassers, it would give ample warning to Konoha. Kakashi was very impressed with Shikamaru and Tenzou’s ‘pet project’ and gave them immediate green light when they brought the idea to him. It would mean more resources to rebuild Konoha, it would have been silly not to implement it.

 

“Kakashi, we need to rest. Your chakra is depleting too fast for comfort. And I don’t know if you know this, but you’ve got a fever” Iruka said, the hand on his neck now glowing a soft green over Kakashi’s forehead.

 

Kakashi remained quiet and avoided Iruka’s eyes.

 

“Kakashi”, Iruka’s voice softened. “Why are you so determined to get back to Konoha ahead of schedule? The mission isn’t time sensitive and we’re a full day early”.

 

Kakashi stubbornly ignored Iruka, and pushed him away.

 

“We can push on for a few more hours,” he said and swiftly leaped off the branch and into a run before Iruka could have a word in.

 

Iruka caught up easily enough, running just behind Kakashi, quietly fuming at being ignored.

 

The two ran along the forest floor through the heavy rain and into the night. About an hour in, Kakashi could no longer hide his fatigue and Iruka was slowly counting down the seconds before he would have to physically stop Kakashi. His fingers were ready to retrieve the sedative-laced senbons from inside his pouch when Kakashi slowed to a stop and turned to look at Iruka.

 

From what little of his face that was not obscured by his hair plastered on his forehead or the mask covering the lower half of his face, Kakashi’s face was flushed, and he was panting heavily. Iruka quickly ducked under his arm and held on to his waist.

 

“I think it best we take that break now ok?” Iruka said as he guided Kakashi to the nearest tree. He leant heavily against it as Iruka placed his hands over his stomach and his forehead. Kakashi closed his eyes, he could feel Iruka’s soothing healing chakra over his core and on his forehead, and his heart rate slowed to a steadier beat. The moment passed too soon for his liking, and his eye snapped open as Iruka stepped away from him.

 

“I’m going to set up a tent so just wait there”, Iruka said, dropping his backpack at Kakashi’s feet and rummaging around before pulling out a scroll. He stood and wiped his face, frowning as he looked around the area. He then looked up at the trees and to Kakashi’s surprise, walked towards one and began walking up the trunk.

 

Intrigued, Kakashi walked closer and stared up. Iruka was seating at a branch about ten feet above the ground, unrolling the scroll. He activated the scroll and a large rolled up piece of fabric now lay across his lap. He then took out a few kunais and seemed to be tying some chakra wires to the rings before throwing and imbedding them into four different trees, each spread about twenty feet from each other. Two kunais per tree, Kakashi noticed, one placed higher up the tree than the other. Kakashi thought this was a rather complicate way of setting up a tent but before he could say anything, Iruka called out to him.

 

“You’ll like this”, he said, smiling down at Kakashi before pulsing some chakra into the fabric on his lap. The effect was almost instantaneous and Kakashi found himself sheltered from the rain. About ten feet above him was a green camouflage coloured two-man tent, suspended and anchored by chakra wires. Iruka leapt towards each anchor tree, reinforcing each kunai before joining Kakashi under the tent.

 

“Ok, that _is_ cool” Kakashi said when Iruka came to stand next to him.

 

“Isn’t it? I use it when I take the students out for camping and during field assessments. It’s far more comfortable than perching on a tree keeping an eye on the brats. I usually set it up much higher and shroud it in wards to keep it invisible but I don’t think that’s necessary today. If you just pull that rope, a ladder will unroll and you can rest more comfortably inside while I set up a perimeter shield”, Iruka said, walking away.

 

Kakashi nodded, and stretched up to tug the rope hanging from the tent, unrolling the ladder. The tent was much sturdier and roomier than Kakashi expected, and definitely more comfortable than if it were set on the ground where they’re be forced to lay on the bumpy forest floor. Kakashi sat cross-legged and took off his backpack, rummaging through it for some dry clothes.

 

By the time Iruka joined him, Kakashi was flat on his back on a bedroll, staring at the ceiling. There was a soft blue glow at the other end of the tent where Kakashi had placed a couple of glow sticks. He tipped his head back as Iruka entered the tent and then rolled onto his front, propped himself up on his elbows.

 

“Looks like you’ve made yourself comfortable. Have you eaten anything?” Iruka asked as he set his things down. Kakashi shook his head and Iruka tossed him a granola bar. He caught it and sat up.

 

“This isn’t field ration” Kakashi commented as he unwrapped it, sniffling it before pulling down his mask and nibbling at a corner of the bar.

 

“No, but it tastes much better, though it doesn’t quite have as many calories. It’s insufficient in the field. Good enough for a snack though,” he replied as he changed into dryer clothes and rolled out his own bedroll.

 

“You make the whole camping experience far more amiable,” Kakashi said, already scrunching up the empty wrapper and tucking it into a pocket of his backpack.

 

Iruka was chewing on his own his bar as he pulled out a scroll of his flak jacket. Curious, Kakashi shifted closer as Iruka unsealed it and an array of medical related paraphernalia appeared. He reached for a small bag, unzipped it and took out a small vial, peering at the label before unscrewing the cap.

 

“Could you please pass me your canteen, I’d like to mix this with your water. It’ll help your body regenerate its chakra throughout the night. You might feel sleepy but I personally think that’s a good thing”.

 

He tipped a few drops into the offered canteen, capped it and placed it back into the bag.

 

“Give it a shake and drink about a glass’ worth,” Iruka said and Kakashi complied. Kakashi was surprised to find that his water now had a hint of lemon. He was expecting something far less palatable.

 

“This… actually tastes like lemon water. Why is this the first time I’ve ever had this? Medics kept forcing vile tasting medication down my throat,” he pouted, glaring at his canteen.

 

Iruka let out a small laugh. “They’re originally meant for children but I’ve been working with the Naras to come up with something more suitable for adult dosage. I’m glad you approve of the flavour. Truthfully, they’re not quite suitable for missions as it doesn’t work fast enough. But since we’re in no rush, and well inside Konoha territory, I think it’s safe enough. Besides, it’s better on the body”, Iruka said.

 

He took out another granola bar. “Do you think you can eat another?” he asked, holding up the bar.

 

Kakashi shook his head “no, I don’t think so. I’m too tired.”

 

“Ok but keep drinking as much as you can. Then I’d like to check you over once more”, Iruka said sealed up the scroll once again.

 

Kakashi continued to sip his drink, silently observing Iruka. His movements were economical and confident. The medical scroll stayed next to the bedroll - within easy reach, granola bars in outer pocket of his bag, canteen next to the bag, kunai under the bedroll. Everything had its place. Everything had its purpose. _Habitual_ Kakashi realized, and to maximum efficiency for a field medic. It also occurred to him that this was only his second ever mission with Iruka, the first being such a long time ago, when Iruka had just become chuunin.

 

Once he was satisfied with the arrangement of his things, Iruka crawled closer to Kakashi and slowly took the canteen away, capping it before putting it aside.

 

“You need to drink a little bit more but let me check your chakra levels first. I’d like you to lie down, it’ll be easier,” Iruka said his hands already glowing a soft green.

 

“Oh my sensei, so forceful,” he replied, smirking up at Iruka as he stretched out on the bedroll.

 

“You _know_ I am,” he replied easily, looking down at Kakashi. “Now shush, I’d like to examine your chakra pathways deeper”.

 

“Yes, _sensei_ ”, Kakashi replied, but his hand fisted, preparing what he knew would be an uncomfortable experience.

 

Iruka took a deep breath, placed both hands directly over Kakashi’s core and exhaled slowly. The glow of Iruka’s hands pulsated slowly, and Kakashi could feel foreign chakra seeping into his body. He gasped as Iruka pushed deeper but was surprised to find that it didn’t feel as intrusive as it should have.

 

“Are you ok?” Iruka asked, eyes still closed in concentration but he didn’t push his chakra any deeper.

“Uncomfortable but bearable. It’s fine, you can continue”, Kakashi replied and concentrated on his breathing.

 

Iruka just hummed in reply and Kakashi could feel Iruka’s chakra spreading throughout his body. Kakashi wished that he still had his sharingan just so he could see Iruka’s chakra mingling with his own. He wondered why it didn’t feel intrusive, almost comfortable (though not quite). Just as he was starting to be accustomed to feeling (“Feels warm. Feels like slowly immersing into an onsen”, he thought), Iruka abruptly stopped and Kakashi’s eyes flew open and he gasped, heart racing.

 

“Fuck Iruka, warn me next time!” Kakashi gasped, his hand gripping Iruka’s wrist.

 

Iruka stared down at Kakashi, confusion plain on his face.

 

“Well, that’s… odd. I’ve never liked examining someone else’s chakra because it always feels like I’m intruding. But that, that felt…”

 

“It felt warm. It felt warm to me”, Kakashi interrupted as he pushed himself to a sitting position.

 

“Did it?”

Kakashi nodded, his finger had moved from Iruka’s wrist and was holding on to Iruka’s hand. Iruka looked down at their intertwined fingers and just smiled.

 

“Anyway, your chakra levels aren’t very good. I was personally against you accepting this mission. You’ve not completely recovered. You _know_ this”. Iruka slowly pushed him down and then lay on his side facing him. Their hands still intertwined.

 

“I have to ask Kakashi, why are you so insistent to push yourself over such a simple mission?”

 

Kakashi remained quiet, turning his head to stare at the canopy.

 

Iruka persisted. “Talk to me, please”.

 

Kakashi turned his side and looked at Iruka. He lifted his hand to caress Iruka’s cheek, thumb stroking a small newly healed scar just below his ear. Iruka turned his head, kissing the palm of Kakashi’s hand. Kakashi moved closer and enveloped Iruka within his arms.

 

“Kakashi, please talk to me,” Iruka said, voice muffled by Kakashi’s shirt.

 

Kakashi squeezed Iruka once before shifting, straddling Iruka, and holding his face gently. Iruka’s hands shifted, caressing the base of Kakashi’s neck, and the other gently stroking Kakashi’s cheek. Iruka pulled him down and kissed him gently. Kakashi shifted once more, settling himself more comfortably between Iruka’s legs, his head resting over Iruka’s heart. Iruka’s hand settled at the back of his neck, fingers teasing the short hair.

 

“Tsunade wants me to become Hokage,” he began.

 

“Yes, I know”.

 

“How can I? I can’t… I can’t even…” His voice choked. He shook his head, pressing his face into Iruka’s shirt, hands fisted into Iruka sleeves. “Shh… calm down Kakashi”. Iruka pulsed some healing chakra into Kakashi’s back, soothing him. Kakashi’s hands relaxed once more.

 

“It’s only been six month since the war ended Kakashi”, Iruka started, his hand had settled back to caressing Kakashi’s neck.

 

“Already six months” Kakashi said.

 

“ _Only_ six months”, Iruka rebutted. “You need to give yourself time to heal”.

 

“What if I can never be as strong as I used to be? I no longer have the sharingan. It has already been six months and my chakra has yet to heal completely. How can I become Hokage if I am _weak_?”

 

“Sit up” Iruka said suddenly, his hands pushing Kakashi’s shoulders. Surprised, Kakashi got up and sat on his knees facing Iruka.

 

Iruka leaned forward, and suddenly flicked Kakashi’s forehead. _Painfully_.

 

“WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!” Kakashi hissed; his hands plastered on his head.

 

“ _That_ is because you’re an idiot” Iruka huffed, his hands crossed over his chest.

 

Kakashi stared at Iruka, incredulous.

 

“Let me get this straight, you’ve been pushing yourself to the limit, running for miles with barely any rest, because you’ve been trying to push how far your chakra has healed? Do I need to remind you that it was _only_ six months ago that you led and fought a fucking _war_? Or that afterwards I found you passed out inside one of the medical tents, fearful for your life because your chakra levels were so shockingly low that the medics had difficultly even detecting it? And that it was only _three_ months ago that you’ve finally managed a bloody _henge_ and it has only been _two fucking weeks_ since you managed a chidori?” Kakashi nearly flinched at Iruka’s glare.

 

“When you put it that way….” Kakashi replied quietly, not daring to look at Iruka.

 

Iruka shook his head in exasperation. He then picked up the canteen and shoved it into Kakashi’s chest. “Drink. I’m going to check the perimeters once again”. Iruka turned and leapt out, jarring the whole tent.

 

Once the tent settled, Kakashi uncapped the canteen and sipped slowly, watching shadows dancing along the walls. The rain had stopped and the forest had come alive with an orchestra of frogs and crickets. The air was still and cool, and Kakashi took a final sip from the canteen and set it aside before retrieving the blankets.

 

He thought about what Iruka had said as he rolled up a blanket as a makeshift pillow and laid his head on it – maybe he was expecting a little too much from himself. Then his mind wandered to Iruka’s chakra, remembering how it felt. Superficial chakra healing had always felt rather nice, like a soothing balm over the skin. Deep chakra healing however had always felt intrusive, until today. Kakashi can’t help but wonder if their deepening relationship had anything to do with it.

 

Kakashi felt, rather than heard Iruka climbing up the ladder, pulling him out of his contemplations.

 

“You know Kakashi,” Iruka said quietly as he entered the tent, “you more than deserve a little bit of a break”.

 

“Do I?” Kakashi whispered, looking at Iruka. And there it was, Iruka realized, the Kakashi that came out of the war, but not the same one who went in.

 

Iruka pulled up the ladder and closed the flap to the tent. He then reached for the glow sticks and twisted it, plunging them into almost total darkness, save for a small skylight, giving them a small window to the heavens. The stars were peeking through the canopy.

But Kakashi wasn’t looking at the heavens; he was looking at Iruka, who had settled on his lap, legs on either side of him. His hands once again glowing a soft green and was hovering over his chest.

 

Kakashi held his wrists softly. “You need to save some chakra for yourself”.

 

“I can spare a little more”, Iruka said as he slowly began pushing chakra into Kakashi. Kakashi gasped slightly, his hands gripping Iruka’s wrists. After a beat, he relaxed and his hands settled on Iruka’s thighs. He calmed his breathing and accepted Iruka’s chakra willingly.

 

“It feels a bit like lowering oneself into an onsen”, Kakashi said softly.

 

“Is that good?” Iruka asked.

 

“It’s very good”, he whispered back, his thumb absently caressing Iruka’s thigh. Moments passed in relative silence, save for the sounds of the forest.

 

“I need to stop, but I’m going to do it gradually this time. Alright, Kakashi?”

 

Kakashi nodded and Iruka slowly stopped his chakra flow. Once his hands no longer glowed, Kakashi opened his eyes, and his hand slowly reached up to pull Iruka down for a kiss.

 

“I love you”, Kakashi said between kisses. His kisses were gentle, soft, unhurried. Iruka was almost overwhelmed at Kakashi’s sudden affection.

 

“I love you, Iruka. I love you so much”. His kisses suddenly grew more desperate, his whispers almost pleading.

 

Iruka pulled back slowly, and Kakashi almost rose with him but Iruka had a firm yet gentle hand on his chest.

 

“You don’t have to – ” Kakashi started but Iruka placed a finger on his lips.

 

“I love you too. So very, very much. I love every part of this ridiculous man in front of me,” Iruka said. He broke into an adoring smile and Kakashi wondered if it were possible to fall in love all over again.

 

Kakashi pulled Iruka back down for a kiss and they let themselves get lost in each other, an indulgence they’ve rarely allowed themselves. Duty always came first.

 

“But tonight, tonight is ours,” Kakashi thought as he desperately clung to Iruka. He didn’t want the night to end. The night ending meant duty. Duty meant returning to Konaha to complete their mission. Duty meant becoming Hokage. Duty meant choosing Konoha over Iruka, and for tonight, Kakashi needed to choose Iruka.

 

“I’m terrified of becoming Hokage. I can lead troops but becoming Hokage is so much more,” Kakashi whispered, his head buried in Iruka’s shirt, his arms wrapped tightly around Iruka.

 

“A great leader once said the exact same thing. But he also told me that fear can be a good thing. It can guide you into doing what’s right. As long as you don’t let it control you,” Iruka replied. “The Sandaime told me that, a long time ago”.

“Sandaime? Really?”

 

“Yes. Tsunade, the day before she officially donned the robes, and having had one too many shots of sake, told me that she was _scared shitless but fuck if I’ll ever let any harm come to Konoha_. Her words, not mine.”

 

Kakashi laughed softly. “That does sound like Tsunade”.

 

“So” Iruka tilted forward and kissed the top of Kakashi’s head. “I think it’s a good thing that you’re terrified. Because I know you’ll do what is best for Konoha. And you forget, my dear Kakashi, that you will not be doing it alone. You have many who are loyal to you and will stand by your side.

 

And Konoha has never had so many allies before. Nearly each and every one of them will aid you if need be. You’ve already proven your worth during the War. There is nobody more suited to lead Konoha than you”.

 

“That…. That is actually rather reassuring”. Kakashi leaned up and kissed Iruka chastely. “Oh wise Umino Iruka, great sensei of Konoha”.

 

Iruka flicked his ear gently. “Shush, you make it sound like I’m a 70 year old man”.

 

Kakashi laughed softly, smiling up at Iruka.

 

They drifted to sleep not long afterwards, lulled by the sounds of nature. When dawn came, Iruka checked Kakashi’a chakra levels once more. Though not entirely satisfied, Iruka agreed that they’d head back to Konoha slowly.

 

“I’d like you to come live with me,” Kakashi said suddenly, just as they crossed Konoha’s gates that evening. “I know you’ll never accept to being my official aide, because you belong in the school, but… will you come live with me?” Kakashi asked meekly, a hand rubbing nervously at the back of his neck. “If… if you want to I mean. Like, the school is closer to the Hatake compound, and you spend most of your time there anyway, and like, Naruto pretty much has taken over one of the rooms there anyway… it’s also closer to the hospital for him to go back and forth for rehab…and… the compound is perfect for him to train as well…and… will you say something please?”

 

Iruka was now staring incredulously at Kakashi. He then split into a wide grin and began shaking with mirth.

 

“Kakashi… I love you so much and I don’t know how to tell you this. I’ve already been living with you since you decided to move back to the estate”.

 

Kakashi looked confused before he realized his mistake.

 

“Oh! No, I mean, yes. You _have_ been living with me haven’t you?” Kakashi seemed to be asking himself the question, so Iruka simply nodded.

 

“No, I mean, I’d like to put your name on the property deed. Yours and Naruto’s. The place is already yours, and the chakra wards seem prefer you than then do me, if I’m honest, but I’d like for it to be legally yours, not matter what happens”.

 

Iruka was stunned into silence. Family estates were no small matter. Though Kakashi may be the only Hatake left in Konoha, the family is an old one, and a very prominent one. Leaving the estate to those not of the bloodline is nearly unheard of and will most definitely gain protests from the council.

 

“Are you sure? Kakashi, this is serious. The council will not be happy if you’re leaving the estate to someone with no bloodline limit”.

 

“Naruto will be my heir. The Uzumaki clan can rebuild through him, with the help of the Hatake estate. And you’re practically his guardian anyway. I’d just like to make it official”, Kakashi replied.

 

Iruka stopped at the entrance of the newly built missions HQ and just stared. Kakashi shuffled nervously, not daring to say anything more. Iruka seemed to be thinking very hard, his eyebrows furrowed deep and mouth in a straight line. But Kakashi remained quiet. People mostly ignored them, merely sidestepping them as they went about their day. Some were leaving the building whilst others were just arriving from missions. Many nodded at Kakashi in greeting, but they mostly let them be.

 

“Yes”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes”

 

Iruka smiled so brightly Kakashi just knew he has fallen in love all over again. They quickly handed in their mission scrolls, and Iruka teleported them back to the Hatake compound.

 

Next anyone saw them Kakashi was seen talking to Tsunade and news spread that Kakashi has begun the process of officially becoming Hokage. Naruto was also heard excitedly talking about having a family again and rumour spread that Kakashi had adopted Naruto. When asked, Kakashi merely smiled and sauntered off. At the end the day though, nobody really cared. The aftermath of the War still weighted heavily on the village and there was much rebuilding that had to be done; but the sight of the next Hokage smiling alongside the schoolteacher brought lightness to the citizens of Konoha.

 

“Kakashi, does putting my name on the estate mean we’re essentially married?” Iruka asked one day, as they sat long the logs littering one of the training field, watching Lee spar with Naruto.

 

“Huh… I never really thought about it that way. Why?” Kakashi replied, eyes still fixed on Naruto but Iruka still detected a slight nervous tremor in his voice.

 

“I didn’t really think about it at all either, so imagine my surprise this morning when the grandmother of one of my students congratulated my on my nuptials”. Kakashi turned to look at Iruka, one eyebrow raised so high it disappeared in his hair.

 

“What?”

 

“Apparently her son-in-law works in Admin and was the one who filed the legal papers. So he told his wife, who then told her mother, who then insisted on congratulating me herself. She wishes us a blessed and happy life together and that _it is so great that our new Hokage has such a wonderful person by his side_. I didn’t have the heart to disagree with her and just thanked her”.

 

“Err…should we get rings then?”

 

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi. “Do you want to?”

 

“Do you?”

 

“Lets buy rings tomorrow then”, Iruka replied and they turned their attention back to Gai and Naruto sparring.

**Author's Note:**

> For Hexadecimalrebooted. I hope I've managed to fulfil you request, at least in part. And I hope you enjoyed reading it nonetheless. 
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes.


End file.
